


Right Here, Right Now

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Intentional Memory Loss, Jack being Jack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans, Romance, Singing, Temporary Amnesia, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor need to forget about each other, for their own safety. Jack Harkness is there to make sure the plan works out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm having a hectic couple of weeks. I'm sorry if the past-present changes keep puzzling you. It's only there for the first chapter :) )

**Right Here, Right Now**

**1.**

Rose Tyler has never imagined being invited to sing a couple of songs inside a strip bar opening was going to cause her any trouble. If anything, she knew how to defend herself, if talking her admirers off testing their luck with her didn't work.

The Doctor wasn't aware what his best friend Jack Harkness was planning for him. “Hey, I have got myself a couple of tickets to a newly-opening strip club tonight. Since you surely need a distraction from filling your mind with useless physical formulas, I'm taking you out.”

The Doctor protested. “What makes you think I'm going to visit some _strip_ club? With _strippers?_

“You are coming with me and that's final. I need some company, if I don’t want to become the centre of attention among ladies. Besides, looking at all those gorgeous women might actually wake something in you!”

* * *

Rose has been given a particular list of songs she had been requested to sing. Since money has always been an issue ever since she has moved away from her mother, the girl didn't think twice before accepting the offer. Even if the short sparkly dress, one barely covering her hips, has left next to nothing to imagination, she knew that it was worth it. She was promised a decent sum of money and that has been the main reason why she accepted.

Usually, self-declared starlets were the first ones to get themselves a chance to perform in what might become a classy place in the future.

Rose knew playing a sex doll could have got her anywhere inside  this shady world, but she was determined to leave that to someone else, possibly to one of the women craving to become well-known by any means necessary. She knew it was likely some fame-hungry personalities were going to be there, if only to find ways to make her time on stage unbearable, because to them, Rose has been but an unwelcome _newcomer_ threatening to take someone's place.

Unlike some of them, Rose _could_ sing. That was why she has been asked to perform, in the first place. They must have been truly desperate to invite her, a stranger, to sing at the _opening_ of a new place. The girl was not supposed to know it has all been Jack’s doing.

Rose had been told she would be given something _decent_ to wear when singing...

Little did she know. The dress she’s been given has ended up being anything but decent, but Rose understood she did not have a lot to say in this, not if she wanted to save up enough money to finally look and feel as if she belonged inside this dreadful place. Even if it was all just for appearances.

Rose was glad her mum was not into following her every step. Had she known of this, Jackie would have found a way to make her daughter resume living with her. She has always been warning her daughter to be careful when communicating with venomous, vain and empty people the current part of the city Rose was staying in was famous for.

All Rose has ever wanted was to be able to make her own choices in life, even if it meant keeping up appearances for just a little bit longer…She was waiting for something _new_ to happen, possibly something good.

* * *

 

Jack Harkness had been warned about this.

“When it’s all settled, I mean, when it’s safe again for Rose and me to see each other, I might not be able to control myself,” the Time Lord spoke uncomfortably.

Jack knew better than to doubt in him.

What about-”

“Rose… It could be even worse for her,” the Doctor had said.

“What do you mean, _worse?_ ” Jack was horrified. Merely knowing he has been given the responsibility to make sure both the Doctor and Rose didn't do anything to endanger their lives by accident has made Jack feel special.

“Well, er… She might faint at the sight of me,” the Doctor said emotionlessly, or so he thought. “If possible, try to talk her out of- _Oh._ He realised talking Rose Tyler out of something hasn’t been a good idea.

“Just keep an eye on her, for me,” he asked.

Jack nodded, expecting Rose was reasonable enough not to get into trouble. Even _this_ version of her, the one who has agreed to bury the memories of her previous life deep down, if only to protect the Doctor from the enemy and not to awaken any recollections from his past- from _their_ past by accident.

* * *

Rose had consumed the dreadful alien pill, one supposed to have an effect identical to that of the pocket watch meant to lock the Doctor’s identity away. _I’d rather keep my memories locked inside of me, even if beyond my reach, Doctor. For no more than three months, you said..._

The Doctor nodded. “I have asked Jack to look after us. In case we end up being mortal enemies in the life the old girl’s about to place us in,” he teased her softly, not actually feeling amused in the slightest.

Rose inhaled, tearful. “I- I love you,” she breathed, not realising she has never said these words for him out loud. “See you in- in three months,” Rose said without looking at him, before leaving for the place Jack had found for her.

 _I love you, too,_  the Doctor gulped, hating himself for not being quick enough to say it.

The immortal human knew it was not going to be easy, not when he was supposed to keep them apart at all costs. Memories could be a treacherous thing.

* * *

But now, everything has returned back to normal… Or almost everything. The Captain knew it was the best opportunity to awaken Rose’s suppressed memories.

* * *

  
With his true essence and memories finally back, the Time Lord was amazed at just how creative Jack could be. The alien remembered Rose loved to sing and he thought Jack's plan was amazing, suddenly feeling eager to finally see her again. To tell her...

The Doctor inhaled, barely able to wait for a song to be over. “Rose.”

Jack Harkness has barely managed to keep Rose on her feet, as the memories of their past have hit her, all at once.

“Oh, look! I knew it! Has she been drinking?” Several loud watchers have noted, possibly intending to insult her.

Rose Tyler didn’t hear a thing, allowing the Doctor to pull her away from the currently staggered crowd. _You have returned._

Jack has muttered something to the man responsible for organising this _encounter_ and followed them. “Is this all? Could we finally return aboard the TARDIS and keep travelling, just as we used to?”

Rose did not look at him. Neither did the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

 

_ Jack has muttered something to the man responsible for organising this  _ encounter _ and followed them. “Is this all? Could we finally return aboard the TARDIS and keep travelling, just as we used to?” _

_ Rose did not look at him. Neither did the Doctor. _

* * *

 

**Right Here, Right Now**

 

**2.**

 

“Give us a moment, yeah?” The Doctor asked Jack quietly.

It has only taken the immortal human a glance at the couple to understand. They needed each other more than ever before, it seemed.

“To hell with it. I know where you have placed the TARDIS. Take your time, I’ll be waiting for you on board.”

“Are you sure the TARDIS will allow you in?” Rose blinked at Jack innocently.

“I know how to win over any lady,” he beamed at her. “She likes me, well, most of the time.”

“We know!” Rose nodded, excited.

Jack sent her a dirty look and left them to enjoy themselves. Quickly heading towards the TARDIS, the immortal human felt like he has truly deserved praise for what he did. At the very least, he knew the old girl would listen to his boasting without objections.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose have only been looking at each other.

“You can sing to me anytime, Rose,” he said, his words having a meaningful double-entendre in them.

She smiled at him softly. “Nope. I’m still not ready to willingly ponder upon anything from those dreadful months without you, Doctor. That includes singing. Besides, I really need to get rid of this dreadful dress, don’t you think so, Doctor?” The lusty undertones of her voice have made him take several calming breaths.

He looked at her curiously. “Up until this moment, I didn’t really notice what you were wearing,” he admitted. “Now, I understand some parts of your brief past life need to be gone as soon as possible.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Such as this dress?”

“Your not knowing what I feel for you,” his voice grew quiet. “Even whilst hiding, not supposed to remember a thing, I knew there has always been something I should have done and haven’t.”

Rose was looking at him expectantly.

“Yes?”

“I adore you. The sound of your voice. The way you smile. The way you breathe, actually,” he chuckled.

Rose smiled. “Our reunion must be doing strange things to you.”

“I don’t think this is the case, Rose.”

Instead of commenting upon it, she giggled. “How incredibly weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“For Jack, we are a couple. Yet we keep ignoring or denying it publicly.”

The Doctor could sense her discomfort in addressing these things.

“We have always known who we are to each other.” 

Rose looked at him with a doubt in her eyes. “Knowing you, I-”

“These empty months without you have only certified my feelings, Rose Tyler.”

She was wanting to do so many different things to the Doctor, but chose to wait for him to finally tell her, to finally  _ do  _ something-

“Rose. I know you are craving to hear me say it. But I can’t. Love confessions aren’t-”

She gulped.

“There are better ways to prove my feelings to you. Am I right, Miss Tyler?

“You’re an alien. How should I know?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “You’re not exactly human yourself, Rose!”  _ We have gone through this together, remember? _

Rose paled. “Never, never remind me of that again! I thought I was going to die!”

The Doctor smiled.  _ You are a Tyler!  _

Rose smirked at him. “Luckily for both of us.”

He shrugged at her, amused. “I admit, I wouldn’t want you to go all Jackie on me!”

“Is there anything wrong you find with my Mum?” She gave him a warning look.

He beamed at her. “You teaser! No, I don’t find anything wrong with Jackie. To say the least, she’s your mother!”

Rose was hit with a realisation. “Does this mean we can still go see her? Or has she been informed about my partially false identity without memories altogether?”

The Time Lord looked at Rose proudly. “You Tylers never fail to impress me. Yes, she has been told. Or at least Jack was supposed to explain it all to her. As we have never thought about asking him how it went, I think we should just go and ask Jackie herself!” He grinned at her, recognising expectation on her face.

“Really?” She asked anyway. “What if she’s mad at me for tossing my life away just to help  _ you _ ?”

The Doctor exhaled. “Well… If she feels like slapping me, like all mothers of my companions apparently tend to do, who am I to object?” He shuddered.

_ I won’t allow her to, not again. My Doctor. _

The Time Lord sent her a thankful look.  _ My Rose. What would I do without you? _

“Be moody and vengeful, perhaps, filled with anger at yourself for never managing to tell me the three tiny words?” She spoke teasingly, yet the Doctor has only sighed heavily. “Don’t pressure me. I’m quite sure Jackie will.”

Rose shrugged at him. “Will you, if she asks you to?”

_ I may be too terrified of her not to tell you whatever she thinks you want to hear!  _ He spilt out, uncomfortable.

She giggled. “This, I’d like to see!”

“Let’s go meet her now,” the Doctor said hurriedly. “I know you can’t wait to show her your previous self is back!”

Rose blinked at him curiously. “If you mean my human self…”

“I’m sure she has met enough instances showing her you are no longer who you used to be-”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t be daft. She’s Mum! Of course she knows.”

The Doctor sighed in relief. “One less trouble waiting for me!”The hurry has proven to be a sensible decision. The delight on Jackie’s face has faded a little the moment she realised this might be the last time she saw her Rose.

But Jackie realised her daughter’s life was her own, as were the changes within her she has hardly managed to hide her excitement about.

But, surely, the Time Lord was expecting for what was to come.

“I am borrowing your Doctor for a few seconds,” Jackie said, not getting any objections from her amused daughter.

The Doctor was incredibly tense.

Jackie, surprisingly, smiled at him. “I know you love her. She loves you. Just keep yourselves safe, you two!”

The Doctor nodded, stunned about the lack of biting comments he’s been expecting to get. 

“You are free to go, Doctor. Unless you want me to force you into admitting your feelings to my baby out loud?” She threatened him.

“No, this won’t be necessary, I assure you, Jackie!” 

The Doctor has only allowed himself to breathe out when he was greeted by an amused smile on Rose’s face.


End file.
